


In My Mind's Eye

by Zandra_Court



Series: Agent Hotpants Series [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Hotpants visits for Christmas and gets a chance to see Hutch in a way he's only been able to in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SPowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/gifts).



> Written for Storm as part of secretsanta911 this past Christmas. Since she's always been Agent Carlson's biggest fan, I just had to give her a quickie installment.

Starsky’s Torino pulled up alongside the curb of the airport arrivals zone. There was a meter maid three cars ahead who gave him a glare. He smiled and waved at her. She could write all the tickets she wanted, but he wasn’t paying ‘em.

“You sure you don’t want to come in?” Hutch asked.

“Nah. He only comes out here to see you.”

“That’s not true. He likes you.”

Starsk looked at Hutch over his sunglasses. “OK,” Hutch chuckled. “I’m the main reason he’s here. But thanks to him I let you put up a Christmas tree.”

“I’d’ve put it up anyway. I like them, all the pretty lights an’ everything. Really, Hutch, I’m fine. Go meet the fed and I’ll see you both at home.”

“Love you.” Hutch squeezed his partner’s hand

“Back at ya.”

Hutch got out and watched as Starsky drove away, making a point to stop and wave at the meter maid as he went by.

Bay City’s airport was pretty small, but took overflow flights from New York and DC. How Special Agent Gunnar Carlson always managed to secure himself on one of them, he never could figure out. Maybe there were perks to being an FBI agent that he’d never discovered.

Hutch stopped to read the arrivals board, looking for the flight number G-man had told him

“God, will you ever stop being gorgeous?” whispered a voice in his ear. Smiling he turned and gave the man behind him a hug, breaking sooner than he wanted to, but they were in public after all.

“Good to see you too, G-man.”

“No Starsky?” The agent had his duffel over his arm and his briefcase in his hand, so he’d clearly been here for a bit.

“Starsk thought you and I might like a bit of time together first. You mind renting a car?"

“Not at all. I was just nervous that I was going to have to ride in yours. Let’s go get something fast!”

Strictly speaking, they didn’t need to take the coastal highway to get home, but like Starsky, Gunnar preferred the twists and turns to the monotony of the interstate. And it took longer, so there was that added benefit.

“How have you been?” Hutch was feeling some nervousness. This was the first time they’d been alone together since last July when G-man had confessed to having feelings for him.

“I’m doing OK. Actually,” Gunnar paused and then glanced over at him. “I’m seeing someone.”

“Wow, that’s…that’s great. Tell me about him.” Hutch was at once relieved and a bit jealous. He loved Starsky, but Gunnar was special

“He’s one of our lab-rats actually. Met him when he came to do some training for the academy on processing crime scenes.”

Suddenly a car pulled out in front of them. Gunnar slammed on the breaks and struggled to control the Camero until it came to a stop.

“Where the fuck did they come from?” G-man demanded, as he looked over. Hutch was rubbing his right temple where he’d hit the door when they swerved.

“You OK?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.” Hutch’s head was spinning a little, but he’d rung his bell worse.

Gunnar backed the car up until he saw the small dirt road that had been the place where the car had entered the highway.

“What are you looking for? They went that way.” Hutch pointed towards the windshield.

“Why were they leaving so fast that they couldn’t look for traffic? No, Ken, where they were coming from is much more interesting than where they were going.”

Hutch’s investigative instincts were starting to tingle now too, so he nodded and waved his hand slightly, giving G-man the go-ahead.

They followed the road for about a mile with nothing before it ended at mountain wall

“They were probably just down here drinking.” Hutch was a disappointed that it was something so mundane.

“No, they weren’t. See the strips?” Gunnar pointed up into the trees.

Hutch looked up to see lengths of white cloth tied high in the trees: Smuggler’s ties.

Gunnar started to open his door, when Hutch grabbed his arm. “No G-man. We’re not doing this. No one knows where we are and we have no back-up. Whatever this is, we’ll figure it out.”

Restarting the car, the agent glanced over, “You’re right. It’s not smart. But when did you get so sensible?”

Hutch laughed. “I think it’s a spell they cast when you make lieutenant.”

&&&&

As they pulled into the driveway, Starsky was already half way down the stairs. Hutch could tell he was teetering on the edge of being pissed off but was controlling it. “Y’all stop for ice cream or somethin’?”

Hutch wrapped an arm around his partner’s waist and pulled him close, attempting to calm him with his body. It worked, as Starsky’s tension flew away. “We were almost run off the road, so G-man wanted to do a little digging around.”

“Find anything?” Starsky was immediately interested.

“Smuggler’s ties down a dirt road off the highway.”

“And?” Starsky stepped away as Gunnar came alongside them.

“And nothing. We came back here. Seems your partner had to be all sensible and point out that I was about to be stupid.”

Starsky laughed as he led the way up the stairs. “Yeah, Hutch’s gotten a lot more cautious as he’s gotten older. Not without good reason though,” he added as he caught the look on his partner’s face.

Later that night, after they’d all gone to bed, Hutch laid awake. Starsky’s arm was draped across his belly and he found himself exploring his partner’s fingers, wrist and forearms with his fingertips as he thought. It had been smart to leave. But he also knew that even two years ago, he wouldn’t have been that cautious. Plaguing him worse though, was the idea of G-man’s new boyfriend

“A’right, Blintz. What’s got you goin’?” Starsky spoke sleepily.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t. Wasn’t fully asleep really. You think loud.” Starsky started to draw his fingers up and down Hutch’s abdomen and chest. “So what is it?”

“I’m thinking that I shouldn’t have held G-man back. Why did I do that?”

Starsky kept slowly running his hands over Hutch’s body, which was distracting the point and Hutch knew it

“Dunno. But you came home safe and that seems like a good thing to me. You sure it’s not something else?”

“Else? What else could it be?” Hutch turned his face so he was now looking just inches from Starsky’s nose. Starsk met his eyes and then leaned in and started kissing him. Softly at first, lips touching lightly

Hutch gave a low moan as his body responded rapidly to the sensations of Starsky’s kiss coupled with his hands stroking lightly down his chest, abdomen and down, under his briefs.

“You’re trying to distract me.” Hutch breathed out.

“Or relax you, take your pick.” Starsky spoke into his ear as he then started to kiss and lick the small lobe of Hutch’s right ear.

Hutch slipped his briefs off so Starsk would have more room to stroke him and he raised his hips slightly, pushing harder into his partner’s hand.

“Hmmm, feeling needy after all.” Starsk chuckled quietly

“I don’t think I’ll ever not need you to do that.” Hutch replied, his voice going slightly high as Starsky stroked up and twisted slightly, putting pressure on the glans just the way he knew Hutch liked it.

Starsky shifted himself so that he was laying half over Hutch’s body, allowing his cock to rub against the warm friction of Hutch’s thigh. He slept naked, even though Hutch didn’t

Hutch pulled his partner’s head close so that he could latch onto the soft skin right below his jawline and began to suckle softly, with just enough pressure to not bruise, but firm enough to make Starsky groan as the rhythm of his strokes increased.

“I want us to do this together babe.” Hutch whispered and Starsky let go of his penis, which felt the cold air and protested at the loss. Leaning back, Starsk pulled open the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube before rolling back.

Hutch instinctively propped himself up on his pillow slightly and raised his knees. Starsky settled between his partner’s legs, stopped briefly to lean down and kiss Hutch quickly before putting a generous amount of lube on his left hand. Taking a small bit, he stroked Hutch’s cock again, warming it up. Hutch let his head fall back a bit and closed his eyes so he could just feel the heat and pressure once again building.

On a downward stroke, Starsky’s hand smoothed lower, feathering his testicles before coming to rest on the tight entrance of his anus. Hutch felt the pressure of a fingertip and looked in Starsky’s eyes. “Stop teasing.”

Starsky smiled. He’d been stroking himself with his left hand as he’d been working Hutch with his right. He lined himself up and began pressing into Hutch as he resumed stroking his partner

Now that they’d been together for so long, he could penetrate Hutch without a lot of preparation as long as he went slow. Hutch clasped his hand over the one Starsky had on his cock, stilling him. He’d grown to love this part, the stretching sensation of Starsky filling him up. He knew Starsky would set the pace well, but that only made him want for more every time. He pushed his hips downward as Starsky looked at him. “Patience, love. You’ll get it all, I promise.”

It was agonizingly slow when all he wanted was to have that luscious prick seated inside of him, but he stilled, running his hands up Starsky’s arms, letting him work.

Finally, Starsk was all the way in and he leaned down and kissed Hutch’s ear, pulling on it with his teeth. “Ready?”

“Always.”

Starsky began thrusting in and out. Hutch put his hand over his partner’s again, setting the pace he wanted.

He’s not sure what made him look, but he suddenly saw G-man standing at the doorway, watching. Hutch made contact with his eyes and held them. Starsky would probably not be thrilled to know they were being watched, but in that moment, Hutch felt a rush at seeing the fed standing there. Glancing down, he saw that the agent had his hand down the front of his pajama pants.

Looking back at Starsky, Hutch moved a hand up and lightly rubbed his hand through the dark chest hair and gently flicked a nipple. Starsk responded by increasing the speed of his thrusts, sliding easily in and out now. Hutch glanced back over and saw that G-man had pulled his penis over the top of his pants now. It was the first time Hutch had ever actually seen the man’s cock, though he’d felt its pressure through clothes whenever the fed stood close to him. He was captivated by this chance to see what he’d always been curious about.

As if reading his mind, G-man stroked himself slow, elongating the shaft to its full reach. _Show off._ Hutch thought as he smiled and looked back at his own penis, still being massaged in Starsky’s grip. Looking into the deep blue eyes of Starsky’s face, mouthed, “Harder” and Starsky immediately let go, slamming into Hutch with greater intensity. Hutch began stroking himself, bringing himself close to orgasm quickly.

Starsky’s chest and neck flushed red as he groaned out his orgasm. Hutch took that moment to look over at G-man as he came, semen squirting onto his chest. At the sight, the fed’s own orgasm filled his left hand. Hutch was impressed at his presence of mind to catch it like that and smiled at how even in sex, Gunnar was careful and composed.

Starsky fell forward on top of Hutch, slightly sweaty from the exertion and kissed the side of Hutch’s neck.

“Feel better?” Starsky whispered.

“Yeah.” Hutch noticed that G-man was no longer in the doorway. That was OK. This was probably as close to sex as he’d ever get with the man and he was alright with that. They’d shared an intimate encounter and that was special.

Running fingers through Starsky’s curls he said, “Go to sleep Starsk.”

“Hmm, yeah.” And his partner was snoring softly within moments.


End file.
